Merry Christmas!
by 06shart
Summary: Arthur has a special surprise for Merlin. Just as long as Merlin comes out the house with him. AU future! Please review hopefully it sounds better than the summary makes out :p


Property of the BBC and the Shine. I only own the cat :)

* * *

><p>"Merlin come with me" Arthur beamed, coming into the flat that they shared. Merlin was curled up in front of the fire. Their black cat, Jasper, curled in his lap.<p>

"What Arthur it's late" Merlin frowned, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Please Merlin, I've got some thing to show you" Arthur insisted, pulling Merlin up. Jasper slunk away, hissing at Arthur as he went.

"No wonder the cat doesn't like you" Merlin giggled, getting his coat and scarf. It was Christmas Eve and it was 11:30 PM at night. What on earth was Arthur playing at?

"I don't care, he'll like me as soon as I've got some cat food in my hand" Arthur shrugged, making sure that the door closed behind him. Gathering his boyfriend's hand, he pulled them outside, mindful of the ice.

"Where are we going then?" Merlin asked, as they walked down the deserted street.

"It's a surprise Merlin, honestly you're like a big kid" Arthur laughed, directing them towards the town centre. "Besides we're nearly there" Arthur assured, kissing his boyfriend's bare hand.

"Arthur you got up this morning and jumped on the bed screaming: Oh my God! It's Christmas tomorrow. Presents! And you squealed, I think you really need to consider who is the big kid in this relationship" Merlin teased, shaking his head at Arthur.

"Shut up or I'm telling your mom" Arthur pouted, sticking out his lip.

"Oh yeah mom said that she'll do desert if you do dinner. I also heard that she's bringing some bottles of wine" Merlin smirked. Arthur's eyes glinted in glee. "Thought that would make you happy, child" Merlin joked.

Arthur laughed and pushed Merlin slightly. Merlin skidded on the ice and nearly fell on his bum. Arthur was in fits now as Merlin had to hold onto a rail. "You're so handsome" Merlin breathed.

Arthur stopped laughing and smiled. "You're so pretty, now come on. We're going to be late" Arthur whispered, cupping Merlin's cheek before dragging him onwards.

"Ow Arthur, kind of need that arm" Merlin complained, as he was dragged into the town centre.

"Wow" Merlin breathed, staring at the town centre. It had a small choir in front of the town's statue at the centre. They began singing All I Want For Christmas Is You, Merlin's favourite Christmas song. It began to snow and Arthur grinned, watching Merlin's face turn from shock to amazement. "Arthur did you do all this?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice surprise" Arthur chuckled, still watching Merlin's reaction. "There's something I always wanted to do" Arthur admitted, turning Merlin to face him.

"What is it?" Merlin asked, gripping Arthur's hands in his.

"This" Arthur breathed, leaning forward to kiss Merlin slowly as it snowed around them. Merlin stepped closer and gripped Arthur's head, pulling him in further. Arthur slowly explored Merlin's mouth, working him into a steaming pile of goo on the floor. Arthur pulled away and smiled with his eyes closed. "That was better than I imagined" he grinned.

"Arthur you're amazing, nobody has done anything like this for me before" Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. He truly was thankful to have him as a boyfriend.

"I should hope not, I was trying to be original" Arthur joked, pecking Merlin's lips. They stood there, holding each other for a while as the choir sang.

Suddenly the clock started to strike. It was Christmas Day already. "Merry Christmas Arthur" Merlin beamed at Arthur.

"Merry Christmas Merlin. Do you want your present now?" Arthur questioned, pulling away. Instantly he missed the body heat that Merlin radiated. Honestly it was like having your personal hot water bottle.

Merlin just shrugged and Arthur rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and sighed. "So help me god!" he breathed, before going down on one knee. "Merlin Emrys, would you give me the pleasure of marrying me?" Arthur proposed.

Merlin gasped, tears coming to his eyes. Arthur was proposing. He asked him to marry him. His boyfriend of 3 years had asked him to marry him. Oh my god he just proposed! Shit he just proposed! "Yes! Sorry yes! Yes for a million years" Merlin laughed, tears coming down his face.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger. Then he hug him tightly and swung him around. "God I love you so much" Arthur groaned, pulling Merlin into a demanding kiss. "Come on, lets get out of here" Arthur breathed, leading them back to where they came.

"I love you Arthur, I can't wait to marry you" Merlin beamed, as they leant against the door, kissing heavily.

Arthur growled and hiked Merlin up to his waist. "Shut up and let's get inside. I want to celebrate you becoming my husband" Arthur hissed as Merlin's fingers worked under his shirt.

"Merry Christmas Arthur" Merlin whispered.

"Oh god! Merlin!" Arthur moaned.

* * *

><p>Yep I got the Merthur Christmassy bug! Got to love it! Please review and I'll give you Arthur and Merlin wrapped in christmas paper :D<p> 


End file.
